This invention relates in general to games of chance and, particularly, to a game for objectively determining an arbitrary sequence of numbers such as for submission in lotteries.
In recent years various States have elected to follow a practice, long indulged in by various foreign countries, in establishing lotteries for enhancing the State's revenue. Thus an individual desiring to participate in any such lottery will submit a random sequence of numbers together with the prescribed fee in the hope that such sequence will coincide in all respects with the particular "winning" numbers drawn by the lottery operators. Normally, the component numbers involved are either single or double digit and with the latter being of a predetermined limit. Thus, for example, in one State the highest number may be 39 whereas in another State the corresponding highest number may be 44. The range of numbers will vary from State to State, but there is, understandably, a cap upon the particular range so that the possible combinations are not of such infinitude as to utterly destroy the gambling instinct of the normally speculative participant.
Since the particular combination of numbers and the sequential arrangement of the same in the winning combination, are determined quite fortuitously, the average player will engage in his or her own peculiar technique for arriving at a series for betting purposes. Individuals may utilize a sequence combining numbers in the years of birth of their offspring or of other relations or of particular events in their life; or may select numbers which have some peculiar relationship to sporting events or to professional players; etc. Admittedly, the motivations for selections of any series of numbers by an individual defy the imagination, but it would conclusively appear that such a combination has been subjectively determined even though in many instances entirely unconsciously motivated. This exercise, if practiced with some continuity so as to avail oneself of each of the periodic lotteries available, becomes somewhat onerous and may be productive, after a while, of a substantial sense of exasperation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game whereby a sequence of numbers compatible with that utilized in the preselected lottery may be provided without the exercise of subjective determination by the player.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game of the character stated which is adapted for coincidence with the particular lottery to be played so that the resulting number arrangement provided will coincide with the regulations of such lottery.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a game of the character stated which comprehends an assemblage of individual components which may be easily manipulated; are lightweight; and require minimal space for storage.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a game of the character stated which comprises a multiplicity of discrete cardlike components which may be used in accordance with a prearranged procedure for visually presenting a chance combination of numbers for lottery usage and thereby obviate the necessity of an individual having to subjectively contrive a combination through conscious cerebral activity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game of the character stated which comprises components which may be most economically produced; which may be utilized for the intended purpose without developed skill on the part of the player; and the use of which does provide a source of amusement and interest.